


Černé zrcadlo

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dean in Denial, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Mirrors, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Season/Series 09
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> „Vlastně je to jedna z těch legend Mužů písma. Víš, měli teorii o tom, že existuje něco jako zrcadlový svět. Příšery, Deane, příšery, jaké si neumíme představit. Horší než Leviathani.“ </p><p> Dean se zatvářil skoro uznale. „Fajn historka. Tak se podíváme, co je to doopravdy.“ </p>
            </blockquote>





	Černé zrcadlo

Bunkr Mužů písma byl jedno nekončící bludiště. 

Trochu jako velká loď. Spousta dlouhých chodeb, které se rozbíhaly do všech směrů, z obou stran olemované dveřmi, co vypadaly jedny jako druhé a pouhým pohledem se rozhodně nedalo rozlišit, jestli vedou do knihovny nebo koupelny nebo do dalšího dávno nepoužívaného skladiště. 

Alespoň on to nerozeznal, ani po všech těch týdnech, které tady už strávil po tom, co se tak úspěšně nechal podvést Metatronem, a shodil všechny své sourozence z nebe přímo na Zemi, i když to, co měl v plánu, bylo udržet je co nejdále od lidí, a jako člověk - nový a nezkušený a trochu vystrašený tím, jak se najednou všechno změnilo – se zase vrátil k Deanovi, s dalším obrovským průšvihem a možná ještě větší omluvou, a Dean se na něj jenom podíval, a potom ho beze slova vtáhl do dveří bunkru, poslal ho do sprchy a dal mu nové oblečení, připravil mu něco k jídlu a přidělil mu pokoj, jen dvoje dveře od jeho vlastního (a celou chodbu od Sama, protože oba bratři si zřejmě užívali to, že se nemuseli mačkat v jedné místnosti, jako když byli ještě děti), aby to Castiel neměl daleko, kdyby něco potřeboval, a kde Castiel strávil přesně tři noci předtím, než Dean večer v knihovně vzal jeho obličej do dlaní a políbil ho. 

Společně pak po jednom dlouhém rozhovoru přestěhovali Castielovy přikrývky a ta dvě vypůjčená trička k Deanovi, a Cas zůstal. 

Castiel se mírně pousmál, protože Dean byl všímavý a nečekaně jemný a překvapivě otevřený ohledně svých citů k němu, jako by byl bunkr jeho bezpečná zóna nebo něco podobného, jako by konečně našel místo, kde nemusí před nikým nic skrývat. Což asi nemusel, protože v celém obrovském bunkru byli jen oni dva a Sam, a před Samem musel po všech těch letech sotva co skrývat. 

A Sam měl právě teď pravděpodobně úplně jiné starosti než to, že si jeho bratr začal s bývalým andělem. Nehledě na to, že nejlepší kamarádka bratrů Winchesterových byla Charlie, která sama preferovala ženy, a Cas nějak počítal s tím, že Sam přijme Deanův vztah k němu úplně stejně, jednoduše jako fakt, nad kterým nebude nijak zvlášť uvažovat, a nebude ho nijak příliš rozebírat. A zdálo se, že se moc nemýlil, protože Sam byl nejdříve překvapený, ale nebyl nepřátelský nebo něco podobného, ani hned na začátku, ani teď, a až na nějakou občasnou poznámku byl v klidu. 

A Dean dával od prvního dne celkem jasně najevo, že jejich vztah myslí vážně. 

Castiel se trochu pobaveně rozhlédl okolo sebe. Líbilo se mu nalézat stále nová a nová místa v bunkru. Bylo to jako jedno velké, nekonečné překvapení pokaždé, když otevřel další dveře. 

Cas si nebyl jistý, jestli ta náhlá zvědavost souvisí jenom s tím, že už není anděl, nebo jestli v něm do nějaké míry byla vždycky. 

***

Dean měl pusu otevřenou doširoka a oči přivřené do úzkých škvírek, jak zíval, když vcházel do kuchyně. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho Sam, usazený za stolem s hrnkem horké kávy, docela určitě s mlékem a aspoň dvěma cukry, protože normální, černé kafe pro něj bylo odjakživa moc hořké. Vypadal uvolněně, v tmavém tričku a těch hloupých teplákách, co měl na spaní, i když měl pod očima pořád ještě tmavé kruhy. 

Ale to bylo jen dočasné. Překvapivé bylo už to, že ho ty pitomé zkoušky nezabily docela, cokoli dalšího, jako to, když Sam poprvé dokázal sám vstát z postele a dojít si na záchod, aniž by ho Dean musel podpírat, když už nepotřeboval spát patnáct hodin v kuse, nebo když konečně zase ovládl svoje roztřesené ruce dost na to, aby se trefil do terče, a dokonce vzal na střelnici Case, který byl teď jako člověk mnohem méně odolný než dřív, a musel se naučit střílet, byl super bonus. Dean si byl celkem jistý, že se všechno časem srovná. 

Přejde všechno, co způsobily ty zatracené zkoušky. Přejde únava a nejistota a občasné noční můry. Sam se zase srovná. Všechno bude zase jako dřív, jenom se zavřeným peklem a bez démonů. 

A s mnohem lidštějším Casem. 

„Dobré,“ zamumlal Dean a znovu zazíval. Šoupavými kroky – to jen ty pantofle! – došel ke kuchyňské lince a podíval se do konvice. „Zůstalo kafe?“ 

„M-hm.“ Sam něco tlumeně zabručel a nezvedl pohled od rozečtených novin. Tak týden starých, minimálně. 

Samovy minimálně týden staré noviny byly totiž evidentně zajímavější než Dean. 

Ne že by to Deana snad mohlo překvapit. 

Dean si nalil hrnek a pomalu zamířil k toustovači, protože Sam velice rád využíval toho, že je mladší bratr, a nechával Deana vzít si na starost cokoli, co se týkalo kuchyně, a Dean se nechal jen proto, že pustit do kuchyně Sama by znamenalo koledovat si o slušný malér. A když mluvil o maléru, měl tím na mysli katastrofu, která by mohla skončit obřím kráterem na místě, kde býval bunkr. 

Sam nebyl troškař. 

„Snídani?“ zeptal se, a aniž čekal na odpověď, začal připravovat hromadu toustů, máslo a nějakou zavařeninu, protože třeba Sam něco sní, když to bude aspoň relativně zdravé. Dean byl dokonce ochotný nakrájet mu banán na kolečka (Sam vždycky tvrdil, že správný toust v sobě musí mít banán), nebo něco podobného, pokud to bude znamenat, že se Sam konečně jednou normálně nasnídá. 

Sam k němu sotva zvedl oči, když před něj Dean položil talíř, ale po chvilce váhání si demonstrativně jeden toust vzal a začal ho jíst suchý. 

Dean se moudře rozhodl jeho zjevnou nechuť k jídlu nekomentovat. „Neviděl jsi Case?“ zeptal se místo toho a sám si na svůj toust namazal silnou vrstvu zavařeniny. Přece to nenechá zkazit, tím spíš, že už to donesl na stůl. 

„Case?“ zopakoval po něm Sam nesoustředěně a konečně se na něj pořádně podíval. „Proč bych ho měl vidět? To ty s ním spíš, ne já.“ 

Dean protočil nepobaveně oči, protože opravdu? Po všech těch letech, kdy se Sam choval tak zatraceně dospěle, si vybral právě tuhle chvíli k tomu, aby ignoroval Deanův konečně nalezený klid, a častoval ho hloupými poznámkami? Po tom, co mu celé roky (a bůh ví z jakého důvodu vlastně, protože to rozhodně nebylo potřeba) vtloukal do hlavy, že je v pořádku, když se lidem líbí různé věci a myslel tím to, že je v pořádku, když je někdo gay. Jako by snad Dean měl někdy problémy s tím, že je někdo gay. 

„Jo,“ zamumlal, protože v tomhle měl aspoň Sam pravdu. Cas spal s ním, protože Cas, po tom, co konečně uvěřil tomu, že by ho Dean mohl milovat – A vážně bylo tak těžké tomu uvěřit? Copak by mu Dean kdy dokázal odpustit celý ten debakl s Crowleyem, kdyby ho nemiloval? – byl jako člověk mnohem chápavější a taky všímavější ke všemu lidskému, a možná měl přece jen nějaké vlastní potřeby. To si mohl Dean jenom domýšlet, a on si domýšlel rád, domýšlel si a testoval svoje hypotézy a zkoušel, a Cas ho rád nechal, protože nakonec z toho vždycky vylezlo něco, co se líbilo jim oběma. 

Dean se neubránil úsměvu, a když se Sam mírně zašklebil, jen pohodil hlavou. „Nebyl v pokoji, když jsem vstával. Myslel jsem, že došel sem.“ 

„No, já jsem ho neviděl,“ prohlásil Sam a znovu sklopil hlavu k něčemu, co, když se Dean podíval pořádně, asi vůbec nebyly noviny. Spíš nějaká celkem tenká, hodně stará knížka. „Možná se tě chtěl na chvilku zbavit, v tom případě bude nejspíš v knihovně.“ 

Tenká stará knížka, vázaná v kůži. Dean jenom doufal, že ta kůže tentokrát není lidská. 

Muži písma měli všude možně poschovávané opravdu podivné věci. 

Dean nikdy moc nemusel sběratele. 

„Haha, úžasně vtipné,“ zabrblal Dean a mávnul rukou k Samově knížce, aby změnil téma, protože to poslední, co se mu chtělo po ránu poslouchat, byly komentáře o tom, jak nerad čte. Nebo něco podobně nesmyslného. „Co to vůbec čteš?“ 

Sam se na něj pár vteřin zkoumavě díval, jako by se snažil odhadnout, jestli ho chce jen rozptýlit, nebo jestli ho to opravdu zajímá, a potom se asi rozhodl v Deanův prospěch, protože odpověděl. „Legendy Mužů písma.“ 

Dean se zamračil. „Legendy?“ zeptal se zmateně. „Jako třeba o Artušovi, nebo tak něco?“ 

Sam se na něj podezíravě podíval a Dean si byl na okamžik jistý, se by se měl cítit dotčený tou nedůvěrou. Protože Dean opravdu nebyl tak nevzdělaný, jak si lidé občas mysleli. Jasně, nedodělal školu. Ale to ještě neznamenalo, že je idiot. Všechny ty příšery, které se mu podařilo zabít, protože ho podceňovaly, by mohly povídat. 

„Vypadá to, že měli vlastní pohled na některé legendy,“ řekl Sam nakonec, prsty položené na zažloutlých stránkách, ale jinak knize nevěnoval pozornost. Nečekaně se usmál. „Třeba byli přesvědčení o tom, že magie byla zakázaná a že Merlin byl nejenom mladší než Artuš, ale jeho sluha.“ 

Takže žádný přestárlý Gandalf? 

Dean povytáhl obočí. 

Sam přikývl, protože asi pochopil, kam se ubírají jeho myšlenky. „Taky měli nějaké vlastní legendy,“ pokračoval a pokrčil rameny. „Je to celkem zajímavé čtení.“ 

„Když říkáš.“ Dean se znovu napil kávy, a potom se zvedl a s hrnkem v ruce zamířil pryč z kuchyně. Třeba někam… do knihovny. „Jdu se podívat po Casovi,“ oznámil a ztratil se, ani nečekal na Samovu odpověď. 

***

Dean seděl na pohovce v knihovně, na klíně otevřenou knihu. 

Bylo mu dobře. Sam byl kus od něj, seděl u jednoho ze stolů, s hlavou sklopenou nad nějakou tlustou zaprášenou knížkou o nadpřirozenu, a mlčky si dělal poznámky na list papíru. Vůbec mu nevěnoval pozornost, a Deanovi to pro jednou dokonale vyhovovalo. Nepotřeboval být neustále v centru bratrovy pozornosti, občas se mu líbilo mít na chvíli klid, a Cas se právě potloukal někde po bunkru, jako poslední dobou docela často. 

Dean přemýšlel, co ho najednou na celém bunkru tak strašně zaujalo, co ho tak přitahovalo na všech těch dlouhých chodbách a malých skladech a neuspořádaných krabicích plných něčeho, co bylo ve většině případů jenom harampádí, ale neptal se. Byl rád za to, jak rychle se Cas sžívá se svým nově nalezeným lidstvím, tím spíš, že si ho nevybral, ale byl k němu donucen, a pokud Cas občas potřeboval být na pár hodin sám, aby mohl přemýšlet, a maskoval to jako exkurzi po bunkru, Dean ho rozhodně neměl v plánu jakkoli soudit. 

Naopak, chystal se mu poskytnout tolik času, kolik jen bude potřebovat, pokud to znamenalo, že bude Cas vyrovnaným člověkem. 

Protože aspoň jeden z nich by měl být trochu vyrovnaným člověkem. 

Dean se usmál a mírně sebou trhl, když se mu něco otřelo o nohy, ale pak odložil knihu bokem a sklonil se, aby mohl kočce hravě zaťukat prstem na hlavu. 

„Ahoj, Zoe,“ pozdravil ji s širokým úsměvem, a když kočka vyskočila na pohovku vedle něj, pohladil ji po hřbetě. „Kde máš tatínka, co?“ 

Sam si odfrkl. „Máš k té kočce nezdravý vztah,“ upozornil ho. Ne poprvé. 

„Starej se o svý,“ zabrblal Dean, ani k němu nezvedl hlavu, naprosto soustředěný na jejich mazlíčka. 

Miloval tu kočku. Vždycky měl rád kočky – protože byly asi tisíckrát lepší než psi – a když Cas prohlásil, že by si možná mohli pořídit nějaké zvíře, aby byl bunkr trochu zabydlenější, Dean si okamžitě vzpomněl, jak kdysi mluvil o kočkách a o tom, jak jsou chytré, a neváhal ani na vteřinu a do dvou dní měli doma kočku, které se chtěl někdo zbavit, a oni ji zachránili z útulku. 

Byla to kočka, kterou potkaly špatné věci, a Dean celkem chápal její počáteční nedůvěru k nim a k novému prostředí, její obezřetnost. Ale netrvalo dlouho, než si na ně zvykla a začala za nimi chodit všude, hrdá, ale absolutně věrná, a totálně nekočičí v tom, jak si za Deanem nebo Casem sama chodila pro pohlazení. A on jí ho vždycky rád dopřál (stejně jako Cas, který nikdy nepromarnil možnost ji nakrmit nebo aspoň pohladit), protože jemu samotnému trvalo asi půl dne, než se do ní zamiloval. 

Což přišlo Samovi strašně směšné, ať už kvůli tomu, že Dean, který od nějakých osmi, devíti let pomáhal tátovi likvidovat duchy a prvního vlkodlaka zabil, když mu bylo dvanáct, po večerech sedával v knihovně a povídal si se svým novým kočičím kamarádem; nebo proto, že si Dean pořídil kočku, i když na ně byl alergický, a to rozhodně vypovídalo něco o tom, jak beznadějně je zamilovaný do Case. 

A Dean byl, a navíc přece existovaly léky na alergii, takže Dean jen ignoroval bratrovy komentáře a poťouchlé, občas přímo škodolibé úsměvy, pečlivě bral svoje léky a spolu s Casem s láskou pečoval o nového člena rodiny. 

Nakonec mu to přece stálo za to. 

***

Dean se zmateně rozhlédl kolem sebe. „Byli jsme někdy v téhle části bunkru?“ zeptal se bratra. 

Sam neodpověděl hned. Místo toho se pořádně podíval po místnosti, hezky se prošel, aniž si přitom všímal Deanova protočení očí, a opatrně nahlédl do jedné z blízkých krabic. „Ne, myslím, že ne,“ prohodil nakonec nezaujatě, jako by si až teď vzpomněl, že se ho Dean na něco ptal. 

Bylo opravdu hezké, kolik mu věnoval pozornosti. 

Dean se jeho nezájem rozhodl raději nekomentovat, protože to bylo pořád lepší, než ta spousta hloupých poznámek. 

Dobře, možná nebyl, ale ty poznámky taky nebyly zrovna příjemné, i když byl Dean přesvědčený o tom, že to Sam nemyslí zle. Ne, Sam neměl doopravdy problém s jeho vztahem s Casem. Jen toho bylo hodně najednou, to bylo ono. A jeho přetrvávající slabost – i když na tom byl líp, mnohem líp, než tu noc, kdy ho Dean vezl zpátky do bunkru, a přitom se modlil, aby nezemřel ještě dřív, než tam vůbec dorazí. 

A Dean by za to sice nedal zrovna ruku do ohně, ale i tak si byl docela jistý, že mu Sam trochu závidí. Ne přímo Case, ale to, že se usadil, že má někoho, s kým může být upřímný a sám sebou a spokojený. 

„Nevěděl jsem, že je tady tolik věcí,“ zamumlal Dean a zamračeně přejel pohledem po hromadě krabic. Muži písma museli být opravdu sběratelé, navíc dost nepořádní. Deanovi stačil ten nepořádek v knihovně, kterou museli přeskládat snad celou, jen aby dávala smysl a byla nějak srozumitelně seřazená (podle témat, v těch potom podle abecedy, tak jako v každé normální knihovně po celém světě). Ale tohle? Nepopsané krabice roztahané po těch zatracených malých skladech po celém bunkru? Basa schovaná za otočnými regály? 

„A většina nebezpečná,“ souhlasil znepokojeně Sam. 

Dean si hořce odfrkl a chtěl odejít, zase tuhle místnost zavřít a nějak zapomenout, kde přesně byla, takže když bude mít jen trochu štěstí, už ji nikdy nenajde, a nebude tu muset uklízet, ale zarazil se. „Co je tohle?“ 

„Co?“ Sam se k němu otočil a následoval jeho pohled ke stolu, kde seděla otevřená krabice, o kterou bylo opřené –

„Zrcadlo?“ dostal ze sebe Dean překvapeně. Proč tady měli zrcadlo, natočené přímo ke dveřím, když tady už padesát let nikdo nebyl? Ti muži písma byli vážně trochu podivní, schovávat si sem takové pitomosti, mezi krabice. 

Dean bezmyšlenkovitě vyrazil k zrcadlu, podívat se blíž. 

„Počkej,“ zarazil ho Sam nečekaně, v hlase zvláštní napětí, a Dean se k němu otočil. 

Sam vypadal nervózně, oči mu těkaly mezi Deanovým obličejem a tím zrcadlem, a on se kousal do rtu. Z nějakého důvodu vypadal mnohem víc vyvedený z míry, než když ho táta vzal poprvé na lov. 

Dean se zamračil. 

„Myslím, že je to Černé zrcadlo,“ oznámil Sam a nespustil z té věci pohled. 

Z pitomého zrcadla, tak malého, že prakticky nemělo smysl věšet ho někam nad umyvadlo. Bylo staré a matné, možná snad i trochu popraskané, s kovovým rámem natřeným na černo. Někdo se dokonce pokoušel na vrch toho rámu něco napsat, ale buď se mu to moc nepodařilo, nebo byl ten nápis jednoduše moc starý na to, aby byl ještě čitelný. 

Prostě normální, staré zrcadlo, zapomenuté ve skladu v úžasné podzemní skrýši tajné organizace. 

Dean protočil oči. „Jo, to vidím taky, _pane Všímavý_. Špinavé jako blázen. Co s tím proboha ti knihovníci tady dělali?“ Znovu se zamračil a zamířil k němu. 

Sam ho chytil za paži. „Ne, Deane.“ potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou. „Myslím tím, že to je Černé zrcadlo,“ řekl ta slova, jako by začínala velkými písmeny. „Vlastně je to jedna z těch legend Mužů písma. Víš, měli teorii o tom, že existuje něco jako zrcadlový svět. Rozumíš, svět za zrcadly, jiná realita, úplně oddělená od té naší, i když se do ní dá někdy nahlédnout. Něco jako paralelní svět. Proto má člověk někdy pocit, že se jeho odraz v zrcadle pohnul, jak neměl, nebo na něj mrkl. Průchod mezi naším světem a tím za zrcadly, má tvořit Černé zrcadlo. Podle mě je to tohle.“ Pokynul rukou směrem k zrcadlu. 

Dean se na ten kus skla a kovu podezíravě ohlédl. „A co když se do něj podíváš? Co je ve světě za zrcadly?“ 

„Příšery, Deane,“ odpověděl Sam a potřásl hlavou. „Příšery, jaké si neumíme představit. Horší než Leviathani. Podíváš se do zrcadla a pustíš je sem.“ Jeho hlas zjemněl a on najednou vypadal skoro jako by mu vyprávěl pohádku. „A tvoje duše zůstane navždy uvězněná v zrcadle.“ 

Dean se zatvářil skoro uznale. „Fajn historka.“ Pokýval hlavou. „Tak se podíváme, co je to doopravdy.“ 

Sam mu pevně sevřel zápěstí. „Deane!“ 

„Ale notak, snad tomu opravdu nevěříš?“ Dean se hlasitě zasmál. Vážně. Po všech těch příšerách, po vlkodlacích a upírech a démonech, po _Leviathanech_ , a Sam se bál nějakého _zrcadla_? „Svět za zrcadly, kde jsou nezničitelné příšery, které se dostanou sem, když se do toho zrcadla podíváš?“ 

„Po tom všem, co jsme už viděli, máš pořád problém některým věcem věřit?“ 

Dean na něj pár vteřin mlčky zíral, a potom si povzdychl. Fajn, o nic přece nešlo, rozhodně o nic moc důležitého. Je to jenom jedna pitomost, a Sam právě teď není úplně ve své kůži. Dá se celkem pochopit, že je trochu na vážkách. 

„Dobře.“ Dean pokrčil rameny. 

Někde v bunkru se ozvala tlumená rána a Dean sebou mírně trhnul. „Slyšel jsi to?“ 

Sam přikývl. 

Mohl to být Cas? Mohlo mu třeba něco spadnout, něco hodně hlasitého, aby se to takhle rozlehlo? 

Dean se starostlivě zamračil, a během dvou vteřin i se Samem vypadl z místnosti. 

Sam při jejich rychlém odchodu ještě stačil vrhnout jeden krátký, ale navýsost podezíravý pohled na zrcadlo. 

***

Sam zvedl hlavu, ve tváři zvláštní výraz a na čele několik dlouhých starostlivých vrásek, hned jak Dean vešel do kuchyně. 

Dean se zarazil na prahu. „Same?“ oslovil ho zmateně a zamračil se, než sklopil hlavu a sklouzl po sobě pohledem, protože takhle se Sam naposledy tvářil, když se Dean vrátil z jednoho lovu (na který si vyrazil sám, samozřejmě, protože Sam byl zraněný a příšera na vás jenom tak nepočká), se spokojeným úsměvem na tváři, i když měl na jedné paži dlouhé, zakrvácené škrábance. Ale nic zvláštního na sobě neviděl, žádné potrhané oblečení a žádná nečekaná zranění, a tak jen zvedl obočí. „Je ti něco?“ 

Sam potřásl hlavou a mlčky se vrátil ke své snídani. Vločky a mléko a velký hrnek kávy. Černé. Sam nikdy nepil černou kávu, jedině když umíral únavou a potřeboval se udržet vzhůru. 

Ale Sam vypadal úplně soustředěný, když zamračeně zíral do misky s vločkami, a Dean si byl celkem jistý, že teď z něj nedostane ani slovo, ať už jde o cokoli. 

Dean si dlouze povzdychl a vyrazil k lince, aby si nalil vlastní kávu, když se mu kolem nohou propletla Zoe a zaútočila na připravenou misku s jídlem. 

„Á, Zoe,“ pozdravil ji Dean s úsměvem a chvíli sledoval, jak se co nejrychleji snaží vyprázdnit misku, kterou jí Sam nachystal, ocas obtočený kolem zadních nohou, než si šel sám sednout ke stolu. 

Hodil pohledem po Samovi, ale ten se na něj velice pečlivě _nedíval_ , protože Sam byl moc složitý pro jeho chápání, vždycky byl, a Dean takhle po ránu opravdu nebyl dost vzhůru na to, aby se z něj snažil tahat, co se děje, nebo se pokoušet porozumět jeho myšlenkovým pochodům. „Jsi nějaký upovídaný,“ poznamenal tedy jenom. 

Sam pokrčil rameny. 

Dean protočil oči. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil je od dveří klidný, vyrovnaný hlas a Dean se tím směrem se širokým úsměvem podíval. 

„Casi!“ 

Cas na ně oba kývl a prošel kolem nich ke konvici s kávou, pohled upřený jenom na linku. 

Zoe zvedla hlavu od misky a poskočila na stranu, zasyčela na něj, švihla sebou a během vteřiny byla pryč. 

***

Jejich ložnice byla prázdná a Dean se zmateně zamračil, než si všimnul, že ano, ložnice, která bývala jeho a zabydlená jenom napůl, dokud se nevrátil Cas a nenastěhoval se k němu, perfektně lidský, sice _je_ prázdná, ale zpod dveří do koupelny vychází slabý, tenký paprsek světla, který se skoro ztrácí v šeru místnosti. 

Dean se mírně usmál. 

Takže Cas byl v koupelně, s tím neměl Dean sebemenší problém. _Miloval_ Case v koupelně a byl si celkem jistý, že je to tím, jak moc si Cas užíval cokoli, co mohl dělat v koupelně. Protože Cas, jako úplně nový člověk, možná čas od času zapomínal, že by se měl možná trochu najíst, nebo měl občas problémy sledovat čas a vůbec ho nenapadlo, jak je pozdě, a že by měl jít spát, dokud ho Dean nějak jemně neupozornil, ale nikdy si nezapomněl dát pořádnou sprchu. A vzhledem k tomu, že býval anděl a měl trochu jiný pohled na nahotu než kdokoli, koho kdy Dean poznal, neměl nikdy problém s tím, když měl Dean náladu přidat se. 

Deanův úsměv se rozšířil, a on pomalu zamířil směrem ke koupelně. „Casi?“ oslovil ho polohlasem. Jemně strčil do dveří, a ony se otevřely, protože Casovi soukromí nic moc neříkalo ani tehdy, ani teď, a nikdy se opravdu nenaučil zavírat se. Což Deanovi zrovna v tuhle chvíli absolutně vyhovovalo, a on strčil hlavu do dveří. 

Cas stál v koupelně, nohy bosé na studených kachličkách, a do půl těla nahý, a v mírném předklonu. Prsty svíral okraje umyvadla a zíral na sebe do zrcadla, mlčky a zaujatě, oči přivřené, jako by se studoval. 

Dean se pobaveně usmál a sjel ho pohledem, obočí zvednuté, než vešel přímo do otevřených dveří a ramenem se opřel o zárubeň, paže založené na hrudi. 

„Díváš se, jak jsi hezký?“ zeptal se Case škádlivě a naklonil hlavu na stranu, ale pak se neovládl a znovu sklouzl pohledem po jeho těle, i když odhaleném jenom napůl, a ne poprvé si říkal, jak je vůbec možné, aby někdo jako Cas chtěl ze všech lidí na celém světě zrovna _jeho_. Ne že by si na to stěžoval, samozřejmě. 

„Hmm?“ zabručel Cas nepřítomně, ale jinak nedal najevo, že by ho jakkoli registroval, a Dean se musel kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmál. Bylo zvláštní vidět Case takhle zaujatého sebou samým (a to Cas zřejmě byl, protože si konečky prstů právě přejížděl po kůži na ramenou a pažích, a nespouštěl přitom pohled ze svého odrazu v zrcadle), a bylo to rozhodně poprvé, protože Cas obvykle věnoval tolik pozornosti spíše lidem okolo sebe než přímo sobě, ale bylo to podivně správné. Bylo jen dobře, jestli si Cas konečně našel chvilku, aby trochu ocenil, co má, a podle Deanova názoru toho měl zatraceně hodně. Neopakovatelný obličej a hebké vlasy, pěkné tělo s širokými rameny a štíhlým pasem, dlouhé, šikovné prsty, jemnou, voňavou kůži, pod kterou se schovávaly pevné svaly…

Dean překvapeně zamrkal. Sakra. A to si vždycky říkal, že se nikdy nad nikým nebude rozplývat jako puberťačka. 

Na druhou stranu, měl teď kluka a byl do něj zatraceně zamilovaný. Po těch letech, kdy se ze sebe snažil setřást všechny ty tátovy drsné, občas trochu předpotopní názory, a to bylo mnohem zdlouhavější a mnohem těžší, než mělo nárok být, měl konečně možnost s Casem být, dokonce otevřeně, a on se toho v žádném případě nemínil jenom tak vzdát. Tak proč se chvíli nechovat jako patnáctiletá holka? 

Dean se tlumeně zasmál, potřásl hlavou a přešel koupelnu, aby mohl Case sevřít v náruči a políbit ho na rameno. „Odkdy tě tak fascinuje tvůj odraz?“ zamumlal pobaveně, paže obemknuté kolem jeho pasu. 

Cas zvedl oči a jejich pohledy se střetly v zrcadle. „Je to zvláštní, mít vlastní tělo,“ řekl tiše a naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

Dean se mu opřel bradou o rameno, aby se mohl podívat na jeho obraz v zrcadle, a pobavilo ho, že Cas z tohoto úhlu vypadá, jako by měl dvě hlavy, svoji vlastní a Deanovu. Bezstarostně se zazubil. „Jo, to asi je.“ 

***

Castiel se trochu zmateně rozhlédl okolo sebe. Tohle byla jedna z těch mnoha chodeb v trochu přehnaně velkém bunkru, a nebylo to zrovna místo, kam by často chodil. 

Ne, Castiel se dokonale vyznal okolo ložnic a společenských místností, a neměl problém trefit do kuchyně nebo do knihovny. Neměl problém ani se střelnicí nebo s celou tou dlouho, složitou cestou do garáže, protože Dean tam chodil každou chvíli a on s ním. Dokonce znal i cestu do té zatracené kobky, kde byl Crowley, těch prvních pár týdnů, než ho Winchesterovi pustili, protože se shodli na tom, že mít v pekle někoho, koho znají – i když je to vypočítavý kretén s podivným smyslem pro humor – je přece jen o trochu lepší, než kdyby tam tomu začal šéfovat někdo nový, s kým se neumí domluvit. 

Ale tahle část bunkru pro něj byla docela neznámá a to, že tady byla jedna chodba jako druhá, tak úplně nepomáhalo. 

Castiel na okamžik zaváhal a napadlo ho, jestli by se snad neměl radši vrátit, ale pak to zavrhl. 

Dean přece ještě spí, a on bude za chvíli zase zpátky, určitě včas na snídani. Chtěl se tady přece jen projít, podívat se, co všechno tady v bunkru ještě je. Nebude to trvat dlouho, možná ani natolik, aby si Dean vůbec všiml, že byl pryč. 

Castiel se podrbal za krkem, jak se rozhlížel mezi dveřmi na jedné straně chodby, a potom pokrčil rameny a pak si namátkou jedny vybral a zamířil k nim. 

***

Dean zvedl oči k zrcadlu a překvapením sebou trhnul, protože to, co na něj zíralo zpátky, nebyl jeho vlastní odraz, ale Cas, s rozcuchanými vlasy a trochu omluvným výrazem a smutnýma očima, a Dean potřásl hlavou a nechápavě zamrkal, a když se znovu podíval, Casův obličej byl pryč a v zrcadle byl zase on, bledý a zmatený. 

***

Sam na něj čekal na chodbě, kousek od své ložnice, a když Dean procházel okolo, chytil ho za paži, v obličeji bledý a výraz naléhavý. „Deane? Potřebuju s tebou mluvit,“ oznámil pevně, i když jeho hlas zněl překvapivě nerozhodně. Tedy, nerozhodně na lovce příšer, Dean hádal, že kdyby byl Sam kdokoli jiný, zněl by jeho hlas možná docela normálně. 

„Jo?“ Dean zvedl obočí a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Chodba byla prázdná, samozřejmě, protože Cas se vydal někam na procházku. Ale pokud si na něj Sam takhle počkal a vypadal tak rozrušeně, něco to muselo znamenat. 

Dean se k němu spiklenecky naklonil blíž. „Je to tajné?“ 

Sam se ale nezasmál a neřekl mu, že je idiot, a že by měl míň koukat na filmy, ani neprotočil oči, s těžko skrývaným úsměvem, ani se nenaštval. Místo toho vypadal mírně nervózně a nespouštěl dlaň z jeho paže. 

Dean se zamračil. „Tak co je?“ zeptal se, tentokrát už vážně. 

„Deane?“ Sam se tvářil trochu nejistě, jako by chtěl říct něco, o čem byl přesvědčený, že se to bratrovi vůbec nebude líbit, ale přesto nezůstal mlčet. „Je Cas v pořádku?“ 

„Jasně.“ Dean se usmál a pokrčil rameny, a potom se na bratra podezíravě podíval. „Proč by neměl být?“ 

Sam uhnul pohledem. 

„No tak, Sammy,“ Dean si povzdychl, najednou unavený. Tohle tady bylo pořád dokola. Obvykle sice trochu víc schované, zabalené do pohledů a rádoby vtipných poznámek, ale ve výsledku šlo pořád o to samé. 

Sam – stejně jako Dean – neměl moc rád změny, tím spíš, ty velké a důležité, a hlavně, když se jich nahromadilo víc najednou. Dean nevěděl, čím to je. 

Volnou rukou se podrbal na čele, přímo tam, kde mu začínaly vlasy. „Nemůžeš přece čekat, že to bude všechno najednou. Cas žil celá tisíciletí, dost možná už od začátku času nebo kdovíco, jako anděl. Není lehké být najednou člověk.“ 

„Deane, ani si nepamatuju, kdy jsem ho naposledy viděl něco jíst,“ poznamenal Sam zamračeně. 

„Tak občas zapomíná jíst,“ Dean trhnul ramenem a Samova ruka konečně sklouzla dolů. „Co má být. Není to tak dávno, co jíst nepotřeboval. Není se snad čemu divit, že někdy na něco takového zapomene.“ 

Sam před ním stál, paže svěšené podél těla, a vypadal překvapivě malý. „Takže nemáš pocit, že se Cas chová… zvláštně?“ 

Dean zamrkal. „Zvláštně?“ zopakoval po něm. Na okamžik se mu před očima mihla vzpomínka na utíkající kočku. Potřásl hlavou. „Myslíš ještě zvláštněji než obvykle?“ zasmál se. 

Sam se kousl do rtu a neodpověděl. 

Dean zvážněl a znovu se k Samovi naklonil. „Hej, Same? Neviděl jsi Zoe?“ 

„Tvého kocoura?“ 

Dean se na bratra pár vteřin bezvýrazně díval, než pohodil pobaveně hlavou, připravený způsobit mu nějaké malé trauma za všechny ty komentáře a poznámky, a široce se na něj usmál. „Cas je můj kocour,“ připomenul a mrknul na něj. „Zoe je naše _koťátko_.“

Sam pootevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo, a tak jen pevně zavřel oči, potřásl hlavou a promnul si spánky. „Bože,“ dostal ze sebe trochu opožděně a zašklebil se nad tou představou. „Strašně, _strašně_ mě mrzí, že na tuhle větu asi nikdy nezapomenu.“ 

Dean hrdě pokývnul hlavou a na chvíli byl absolutně spokojený s tím, že se mu povedlo Sama takhle vyvést z míry. Vždyť co by byli sourozenci bez trochy pošťuchování nebo protivných poznámek? Člověk si musel zachovat něco známého, něco, na co byl zvyklý. 

Jenže Zoe opravdu neviděl nejmíň od včerejška, a to bylo dost neobvyklé. Zoe ráda jedla a ráda se k nim chodila mazlit, vděčná jako štěně za každé pohlazení, pro které si přišla. Nebylo neobvyklé, že za někým z nich došla, většinou za Deanem, natáhla se mu na klín a nechala se hladit, nadšená ze vší té pozornosti. Dean se divil, že za nimi nechodila spát. 

„Myslím to vážně,“ starostlivě se zamračil. „Neviděl jsi ji? Nepřišla si ani na snídani.“ 

Sam zavrtěl hlavou. 

***

„Jaká byla procházka?“ 

Cas se na něj podíval, obličej klidný a ozdobený asi dvoudenním strništěm. 

Dean to strniště miloval, a i teď se při pohledu na něj usmál. Bez přemýšlení k němu došel, vzal ho za ramena a krátce ho políbil. „Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky.“ 

Cas pomalu kývl, jeho tvář bez výrazu. 

„Fajn,“ řekl Dean jemně, mírně zamračený. Pevně Casovi sevřel ramena, a pak ho pustil, i když ho nepřestal pozorně sledovat. Starostlivý, protože Cas byl moc tichý. Moc klidný. Žádné objetí, žádné vřelé přivítání, žádná milá slova, kterými Cas většinou přímo přetékal. „Připravil jsem ti něco k jídlu.“ 

„Jedl jsem venku.“ Cas ho obdařil zářivým úsměvem. 

Dean zvedl obočí, protože odkdy Cas chodíval na jídlo ven, navíc sám? Měl radši to, co uvařil Dean, nebo to aspoň říkal, od chvíle, kdy se k nim vrátil. Někdy zapomínal jíst úplně, a Dean mu musel připomenout, že je čas k jídlu. „Takže nemáš hlad?“ zeptal se. 

Cas jen zavrtěl hlavou a znovu se na něj usmál. 

***

„Co děláš?“ 

Sam k Deanovi zvedl zmatený pohled. Vypadal nesoustředěně, oči trochu rozostřené a překvapivě lesklé, a pokud měl Dean jakékoli pochyby o tom, jestli je ten lesk způsobený alkoholem nebo slzami (nebo něco podobného, i když bylo dost nepravděpodobné, že by se šel Sam uprostřed noci vyplakat do knihovny, kde by na něj mohl Dean narazit a pak se mu za to do konce života posmívat), stačilo se podívat na stůl, kde byly pečlivě, do téměř dokonalého trojúhelníku, vyskládané tři poloprázdné lahve, a na toho panáka, co pořád ještě držel v ruce. 

„Deane?“ zamumlal Sam s námahou, skoro jako by si nemohl vzpomenout, jak se jmenuje. Pak potřásl hlavou, aby si pročistil myšlenky, a když k Deanovi znovu zvedl pohled, vypadal trochu více při smyslech. V rámci možností. 

Dean si dlouze povzdychl, ale než stačil cokoli říct, Sam prudce zamrkal, a jako by si najednou uvědomil, že vedle něj stojí, a chytil ho za rukáv. Prsty sevřel kolem látky Deanovy košile, tak rychle a bez upozornění, že se Dean skoro lekl, stáhl si ho blíž k sobě a naklonil k němu hlavu. „Deane,“ zopakoval. „Něco není v pořádku,“ oznámil tlumeně a koncovky se mu přitom ztrácely v té spoustě alkoholu, co vypil. Jeho pohled se znovu rozostřil, jak nedokázal udržet pozornost, a Dean si unaveně promnul spánky. 

„Notak,“ řekl a obemkl Samovi ruce kolem paží, aby mu pomohl na nohy. „Už máš dneska dost, vezmu tě do pokoje.“ 

Sam rozptýleně pokýval hlavou. „Jasně, jasně,“ souhlasil a nechal se zvednout z pohovky. Kniha mu sklouzla z klína a s měkkým plácnutím zůstala ležet na zemi, ale on si toho ani nevšiml. Hlava mu klesla na Deanovo rameno, i přes ten výškový rozdíl, a Dean se na to opravdu snažil nemyslet, protože by si musel připadat jako idiot, ale Sam byl opilý, skoro do němoty, a ochotně se od něj nechal obejmout kolem pasu, aby ho Dean udržel na nohou, jeho dech na Deanově tváři horký, když se znovu rozhodl promluvit. 

„Je to Cas, Deane,“ zašeptal naléhavě. „Je něco…“ Polkl a Dean pevně sevřel zuby, ale pokud ho nechtěl nechat spát na zemi v chodbě, musel ty opilecké řeči přetrpět. „Něco není v pořádku, Deane. Něco není v pořádku.“ 

***

Sam seděl zhroucený na pohovce v knihovně, druhý den ráno, hned jak Dean vstal, a Deana napadlo, jestli šel vůbec spát, nebo jestli počkal, až Dean zapadne do vlastního pokoje, a vrátil se zase sem. Obličej měl bílý jako stěna a oči podlité krví, a na stolku před sebou měl hrnek s kávou, ale plný, takže mu asi nebylo dost dobře na to, aby se ji pokusil vypít. 

Byl skrčený a na dvoumetrového, ramenatého chlapa vypadal najednou překvapivě drobný – a možná to byl jenom instinkt staršího bratra, to, co Deana nutilo si to myslet – nohy pod tělem a v klíně zavřenou knížku, a když Dean vešel do místnosti, zvedl k němu na okamžik oči, ale nijak nekomentoval nic z toho, co se stalo v noci, nerozvedl žádnou z těch poznámek, jen se na něj podíval a zase sklopil oči. 

Dean to nekomentoval. 

***

Dean otevřel oči do tmy a prudce sebou trhl, protože Cas nespal a skláněl se nad ním, podepřený loktem. Obličej měl sotva pár centimetrů od toho Deanova, a jeho oči uprostřed noci vypadaly skoro černé. 

„Ježiši,“ dostal ze sebe Dean bez dechu, dlaň položenou na hrudi. Srdce mu pod prsty zběsile tlouklo. „Casi, vyděsil jsi mě k smrti,“ zašeptal. 

Cas se od něj trochu odtáhl, ale nepřestával se na něj bez výrazu dívat. 

„Proč nespíš?“ zeptal se Dean tiše a zhluboka dýchal, aby se uklidnil. 

Cas pokrčil volným ramenem, ale neřekl ani slovo, rty pootevřené a dech mírně zrychlený, a Dean si teprve teď uvědomil, že Casovy oči vypadají tak tmavé nejen kvůli tmě, ale hlavně proto, že má zorničky rozšířené tak moc, až mu z duhovek zbyly jen úzké modré kroužky okolo černé. 

Dean se trhaně nadechl, hlavu pořád v polštáři, a váhavě se kousl do rtu, protože mu bylo jasné, co ten pohled znamená, tenhle pohled znamenal vždycky to samé a obvykle končil dlouhou nocí a ráno velkou spoustou kávy, aby se probrali, a Samovým podivným výrazem, který byl někde na polovině cesty mezi pobavením a znechucením, ale Dean pořád ještě napůl spal a nebylo mu zrovna dobře, a i když to znělo jako hloupá výmluva nějaké třicet let vdané ženy, kterou její manžel přestal už dávno přitahovat, právě teď opravdu neměl náladu na sex. 

Což bylo co říct, protože Dean měl cokoli, co aspoň vzdáleně připomínalo sex, rád už někdy od čtrnácti, kdy zjistil, co to sex vlastně je, a obvykle neměl problém nechat se k němu přemluvit (pokud to tedy nebyl přímo jeho nápad). 

Ale vypadalo to, že Case nebude úplně jednoduché odbýt, pokud se dalo soudit z těch několika rychlých, zkoumavých dotyků, které všechny směřovaly k jednomu, a ano, Dean nikdy nebyl puritán a v posteli byl dost dobrodružný, rozhodně dost na to, aby už s Casem vyzkoušeli skoro všechno, a dělali už i tohle, dokonce několikrát (a Dean docela ochotně, i když by ho to možná dřív ani nenapadlo a nahlas by to asi v životě nepřiznal), ale vždycky pomalu a jemně a po předchozí domluvě, a rozhodně po dlouhé a velice pečlivé přípravě. Nikdy ne takhle, protože na to měl Cas moc ohledů a dost citu, aby poznal, že o to Dean v tuhle chvíli nestojí. 

Tentokrát se Cas s žádnou přípravou nezdržoval, zcela soustředěný na svůj cíl. Žádné polibky, žádná předehra, na které si jindy tak zakládal, žádné opatrné dotyky prstů, jednoho, a pak dvou a tří, aby se Dean uvolnil, zatímco ho měl pod sebou, obráceného na záda, aby se mu mohl dívat do očí. 

Cas ho obrátil na břicho a pak ho zvedl na kolena, a Dean pod sebe musel vrazit ruce, zapřít se o ně, aby získal stabilitu, trochu dezorientovaný, a Cas se bez dalšího čekání rychle vnutil do jeho těla, dřív, než se Dean zmohl alespoň na slabé _ne_ , a nebylo v tom žádné potěšení, jen bolest, ostrá a tak nečekaná, že Dean jen bezhlese zalapal po dechu a pokusil se před ním uhnout, odtáhnout se někam pryč, ale nemohl, protože Cas pevně sevřel jeho boky. Jeho nehty se Deanovi zarývaly do kůže, jak ho držel, a Dean věděl, že v těch místech zítra bude mít modřiny, ale to nebylo důležité, protože to nebylo nic, ta druhá bolest byla horší, mnohem horší, a Cas ho nepouštěl, jen se v něm prudce pohyboval a nepřestával, jako by mu Deanovo tělo patřilo a on na něj měl výsadní právo a mohl si s ním dělat, cokoli chtěl. 

Dean pevně sevřel čelisti, aby mu neunikla ani hláska, a prsty zaryl do pokrčeného prostěradla, záda prohnutá, a pak se nad ním Cas sklonil, jeho dech na Deanově kůži horký, a jemu na zádech, někde mezi lopatkami, vybuchla ostrá bolest. 

***

Dean se pomalu vyhrabal z postele. 

Byl pořád ještě nahý a všechny svaly ho bolely, jako by měl chřipku, a hrdlo měl sevřené a on se na okamžik zmateně zamračil, než si vzpomněl na svůj noční zážitek. Na Case a jeho rozšířené zorničky, na neopatrné doteky a nedostatek ohledů, to, jak ignoroval jeho nesouhlas, když se Dean konečně zmohl na tlumený, přidušený výkřik, to, jak ho jenom sevřel pevněji, když se před ním pokusil uhnout. 

Dean sklopil hlavu, aby se na sebe podíval. Na bocích měl modré značky, pět dokonale otištěných prstů na každé straně, jeden vedle druhého zakončen malou krvavou rankou ve tvaru půlměsíce, jak se mu Casovy nehty zaryly do kůže, a jestli tohle někdy uvidí Sam, nebude mu trvat ani dvě vteřiny, než mu dojde, co se stalo. A to poslední, co Dean chtěl, bylo vidět jeho výraz, protože jedna věc bylo občasné tyranizování Sama neurčitými poznámkami o tom, že spolu s Casem spí, a něco jiného bylo nechat ho zjistit všechny detaily, jako to, že teď Dean zrychleně oddychoval a ruce se mu chvěly, jen si na ty dlouhé minuty vzpomněl, a jak se roztěkaně rozhlédl po pokoji, jako by čekal, že Cas stojí někde v rohu, a jenom čeká, až ho Dean najde. 

Dean ulehčeně vydechl, když zjistil, že až na něj je ložnice prázdná. Pomalu zamířil ke koupelně, a když mu při prvním pohybu mezi půlkami vyšlehla ostrá bolest, jen zaskřípal zuby a zaryl si nehty do dlaní, ale pokračoval dál. 

A pak se zarazil na prahu, protože ložnice možná byla prázdná, ale koupelna ne. Cas stál nad umyvadlem, zády k němu, a podle rytmického pohybu jeho paže bylo vidět, že si čistí zuby. Jeho přítomnosti si buď nevšiml, nebo ji ignoroval. 

Dean pevně stiskl rty a na okamžik zavřel oči, protože se na něj nedokázal podívat. Na toho muže, který mu byl až do poslední pihy tak známý, a přitom vůbec, když dělal věci, které by _jeho_ Cas, _skutečný_ Cas (a odkud se vůbec objevila _tahle_ myšlenka?) nikdy neudělal, bez zaváhání a bez lítosti. 

Dlouze vydechl a znovu otevřel oči, a Cas stál ještě pořád před ním, ruce prázdné a mokrý kartáček v kelímku na umyvadle, obrácený k němu. 

„Deane,“ oslovil ho. V jeho hlase bylo něco zvláštního, něco špatně, a on se usmál, trochu příliš široce, zuby jen o malinko ostřejší a špičatější, než by měly být. 

Dean uhnul pohledem. 

***

Sam se starostlivě zamračil, když Dean pomalu vešel do místnosti. 

„Deane, není ti nic?“ zeptal se, oči zmatené a soustředěné. „Jsi strašně bledý.“ 

Dean trhnul ramenem a prošel kolem něj k lince, pohyby pomalé a rozvážné, ale odhodlané. Nemohl se jenom tak zastavit. Musel pokračovat, protože co záleželo na troše bolesti? Byl lovec a byl zvyklý na bolest, občas ji dokonce vítal, protože znamenala, že je pořád ještě naživu. 

Tentokrát to bylo jiné, a on se z bolesti neradoval, ani ho neštvala. Tentokrát se za ni styděl. 

„Deane?“ 

Dean hlasitě polkl a neochotně se k bratrovi otočil, hrnek v ruce, a pak ho radši položil zpátky na linku, aby se nepolil, protože zapomněl na svoje třesoucí se ruce. Založil si paže na hrudi a pokusil se vypadat klidně. „Jsem v pořádku,“ řekl, hlas chraplavý a drsný, a snažil se přitom nemyslet na to, jak ráno roztřeseně počkal, až Cas odejde, aby šel do koupelny, a na tu jemně růžovou vodu, když se sprchoval a na krvavý otisk zubů mezi lopatkami, který zahlédl v zrcadle. 

Sam se zamračil a vypadal trochu omluvně. „Notak, omlouvám se. Vím, že mi po tom, že ty a Cas…“ Pokrčil rameny. „Nic mi po tom není. Nechtěl jsem se ti do toho plést, je to vaše věc.“ 

„Všechno je fajn,“ řekl Dean rychle. Možná příliš rychle, ale nechtěl dát bratrovi příležitost k tomu, aby se mu dál omlouval za to, co minule řekl. Nechtěl to poslouchat. „Já i ty i Cas. Nejsem na tebe naštvaný, jenom se už přestaň omlouvat. Už o tom nechci mluvit.“ 

Sam na něj zmateně zíral, a Dean frustrovaně vydechl, a když vypadl z kuchyně, tak rychle, jak byl jenom schopný, aniž by přitom musel zatínat zuby, snídaně byla to poslední, na co myslel. 

***

Dean se nikdy necítil tak nejistě, když vcházel do své vlastní ložnice. Ani když bunkr teprve našli a poprvé ho procházeli, když se rozhodovali, jestli tady zůstanou a prohlíželi pokoje na hlavní chodbě, aby našli některý, který by byl slušně obyvatelný, aniž by ho museli složitě upravovat. Tenkrát se Dean usmíval, v dobré náladě, i když věděl, že nejpozději za pár dnů pojedou zase někam likvidovat nějakou příšeru. Ale měli něco, čemu s trochou dobré vůle mohli časem říkat domov, dokonce takový, který jim patřil, jako posledním známým potomkům Mužů písma, a který byl navíc dokonale vybavený pro lovce a dost chráněný před vším nadpřirozeným na to, aby se v něm cítili bezpečně. 

Teď byl nejistý a trochu nervózní, i když stál před dveřmi ložnice, ve které spával už celé měsíce. 

Dean potřásl hlavou a zhluboka se nadechl. Sam by se mu vysmál, kdyby ho tady viděl. 

„Dobře,“ zamumlal si pro sebe a rozhodně otevřel dveře. Protože opravdu, co mohlo být to nejhorší, co by tam na něj mohlo čekat? Uvnitř byl jen Cas. Cas, který byl nejněžnější a nejskvělejší člověk, jakého kdy Dean poznal. A včerejší noc byla jen nějaké… nedorozumění, nic víc. Nic to neznamenalo. A Cas to neudělal naschvál, jenom se nepochopili, a Dean vlastně ani nejdřív neřekl, že nechce, nebo ano? Bylo to nedorozumění. Nebyla to chyba nikoho z nich. 

Dean vydechl, najednou klidnější, a překvapeně zamrkal, když Cas vzhlédl od zrcadla, před kterým seděl. 

„Přinesl sis sem zrcadlo?“ dostal ze sebe Dean zmateně a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak si ho prohlížel. 

Dean se kousl do rtu. Cas si sem donesl zrcadlo, opřel ho o stěnu přímo nad stolem, a teď před ním seděl a zíral na sebe, absolutně klidný a s kamenným výrazem? Co se tady sakra dělo? 

Cas na něj mlčky zíral, pohled klidný. Prázdný. 

Dean se donutil k úsměvu. „Co je to v poslední době s tebou a zrcadly?“ 

Cas pokrčil rameny, pořád stejně vyrovnaný, jako když Dean vešel dovnitř. Křivě se na něj usmál a Dean se bezděky zachvěl. „Nepřipadají ti zrcadla _fascinující_?“

***

„Co je?“ 

Sam vypadal trochu zmateně, vyvedený z míry, ale čekal, až ze sebe Dean dostane nějakou srozumitelnou odpověď, protože Dean počkal, až se Cas s tím zvláštním, trochu strašidelným úsměvem zase ztratí na nějakou další z těch svých osamělých procházek, a potom došel za Samem až do pokoje, bledý a oči rozšířené. 

Dean se kousl do rtu a nespouštěl z něj pohled, ruce zaťaté do pěstí a přitisknuté zboku ke stehnům, aby nebylo vidět, že se mu třesou. Nikdy dřív si nepřipadal tak nejistý. Tak _zmatený_. Nevěděl, co mu říct. Vážně, co si myslel, že se stalo? Že se děje? 

„Deane?“ Sam z něj nespouštěl pozorný pohled, a potom přikývl v tichém porozumění. 

Sam vždycky nakonec pochopil, co má Dean na srdci, i když Dean sám se ještě snažil na to přijít. 

„Takže to taky vidíš?“ zeptal se Sam jemně a udělal krok k němu, ruku zvednutou, aby se dotkl jeho ramene nebo paže, protože takhle to bylo vždycky, oni dva, proti všem ostatním, ať už se jednalo o cokoli. Oni dva proti démonům a proti upírům, proti duchům a andělům a apokalypse. Oni dva proti Dickovi. 

Oni dva proti _Casovi_?

Dean polkl. „Co přesně si myslíš, že je s Casem?“ 

Sam na něj pár okamžiků mlčky zíral, než dlouze vydechl. „Nevím,“ přiznal tiše, ale neřekl, že je všechno v pořádku. Neřekl, že je unavený a že se mu to jenom zdá, neřekl, že určitě o nic nejde, protože Cas si pořád ještě zvyká na to, že je člověk, a že to zase přejde, když tomu jenom dá trochu víc času. Neřekl, že s Casem není nic v nepořádku. 

Sam věděl, že je něco špatně, a věděl to dřív než Dean, protože Dean si to odmítal přiznat. Ještě teď se snažil nevidět ten Casův prázdný výraz a příliš široký úsměv, násilí, které si Dean snažil vysvětlit jakkoli jinak než jako nezájem o to, jestli mu Casovo počínání ublíží. Snažil se nemyslet na Casovu podivnou fascinaci zrcadly a zorničky rozšířené tak moc, až to vypadalo, že vůbec nemá duhovky, na to, jak s nimi odmítal jíst a jak byl vzhůru pokaždé, když se Dean v noci probudil, jak byl vždycky obrácený na boku a díval se na něj, s tím podivným výrazem v obličeji. Snažil se ignorovat to, jak na něj jejich milovaná kočka syčela a jak před ním utíkala, kdykoli vešel do místnosti, a jak se Cas ani nenamáhal zeptat, co se s ní stalo, když se ztratila. Pořád se snažil nevnímat to, jak mu naskočí husí kůže pokaždé, když se na Case jen podívá, a jak se zachvěje, i když se jen letmo dotknou. 

„Nevím,“ zopakoval Sam tlumeně a nervózně si olízl rty a jeho výraz křičel, že právě přemýšlel nad tím samým. „Co se stalo Zoe, Deane?“ zeptal se ho najednou, hlas měkký. Naléhavý. „Kde je Zoe, Deane?“ 

***

Cas stál uprostřed potemnělé chodby a mlčky na Deana zíral, ve tváři jemný úsměv. Jen jeden zvednutý koutek, jinak byla jeho tvář bezvýrazná, prázdná. Hlavu měl nakloněnou na stranu, ale nebylo to to staré, známé gesto, které Dean miloval. Tohle nebylo zvědavé nebo zmatené. Bylo klidné a chladné a vypočítavé a Dean se zachvěl. 

Vzadu na krku mu naskočila husí kůže, a on polkl a pár vteřin Casovi jen oplácel pohled, a potom sklopil oči, protože se na něj nemohl dál dívat. 

Protože Sam měl pravdu. 

A Dean nechápal, jak to mohl nevidět. Jak mohl ignorovat všechny ty náznaky, všechno to, co na něj křičelo, že se něco děje? Jak se mohl přestat spoléhat na svůj lovecký šestý smysl, i když mu našeptával, ať je opatrný, jak mohl neposlouchat Sama, i když ho varoval, že je něco špatně? Jak si mohl namlouvat, že se nic neděje, že je všechno v pořádku? Když celou tu dobu – 

Dean se zhluboka nadechl a donutil se zvednout hlavu. Srdce mu divoce bilo. „Nejsi Cas.“ 

Cas – nebo to, co na sobě mělo Casův obličej – se křivě usmálo. 

Dean pevně sevřel rty, aby mu neunikl ani hlásek, protože jak tohle bylo vůbec možné? Cas nemohl – 

Cas, na kterého Dean čekal celé roky, s kterým se přátel, který ho zachránil a pak mu pomohl a pak ho zklamal, jen aby se na něj znovu obrátil, s omluvou, s důvěrou, Cas, který byl vždycky tak jemný, vždycky citlivý a opatrný. Cas, který mu kradl peřiny, ale ráno mu vařil kávu, a který vždycky věděl, co říct, aby Deanovi zvedl náladu. Milovaný Cas. 

Dean polkl. „Jak dlouho?“ zeptal se slabě. 

„Dost dlouho.“ Cas to řekl, jako by o nic nešlo, jeho hlas tlumený i v tichém, příliš tichém bunkru. 

Ne Cas. Něco, co si půjčilo jeho podobu, něco, co se za něj převléklo a pak to s nimi žilo v bunkru, něco, co spalo s Deanem v jedné posteli, zatímco to na sobě mělo obličej muže, kterého Dean miluje. „Proč?“ zeptal se chraplavě. „Proč jsi něco neudělal? Na co tak dlouho čekáš?“ 

„Víš vůbec, jak dlouho jsem byl v tom zrcadle? V tom druhém světě?“ Cas ( _ne_ Cas) roztáhl rty do širokého, zubatého úsměvu. „Musel jsem se nejdřív trochu _rozkoukat_.“ 

Deanovi po tváři sklouzla slza. 

***

Bylo to skladiště. 

Castiel se zvědavě rozhlédl okolo sebe. Neměl pocit, že by tady už někdy předtím byl, ale to nebylo úplně směrodatné. Všechna skladiště tady v bunkru vypadala dost podobně. Menší místnost, ve které možná původně měla být ložnice, ale během let se tam nahromadilo tolik věcí, že úplně ztratila svůj původní účel. 

A bratři měli teď sice mnohem víc času, od té doby, co Sam zavřel bránu do pekla, ale i když postupně procházeli a katalogizovali knihovnu, jak se snažili udělat v ní pořádek a dát trochu smysl všemu tomu podivnému uspořádání knih, byla to práce na plný úvazek a pro mnohem víc lidí, a to, že se tady Castiel trochu porozhlédne, možná nakoukne do několika krabic, jestli nenajde něco zajímavého, nikomu neublíží. 

Castiel si pro sebe přikývl a bez dalšího přemýšlení vyrazil k první krabici, kterou zahlédl, s velkým rudým vykřičníkem na jedné ze stěn, zvedl ji ze země a položil na stůl. Mírně se nad ni naklonil a opatrně, mnohem pomaleji, než by sám čekal, ji začal rozbalovat. 

Uvnitř bylo zrcadlo, a Castiel se zmateně zamračil, než trochu váhavě strčil ruce do krabice, prsty pevně obemkl kovový rám a vytáhl zrcadlo ven. 

„Hm,“ zamumlal tlumeně a opřel ho o krabici, aby se na něj mohl pořádně podívat. 

Zrcadlo vypadalo úplně obyčejně. Dost staré, s černým, kovovým rámem, na kterém byl nějaký nápis, ale byl tak zašlý, že se nedal přečíst. Zrcadlo samo bylo matné a pokryté jemnou stříbrnou pavučinou popraskaného skla, ale jinak vypadalo přesně tak, jak by mělo staré zrcadlo vypadat. 

Ne, moment. Nebylo staré, ani zaprášené, a Castiel se nechápavě naklonil blíž. Bylo jako nové, bez prasklin a hladké, a on v něm naprosto perfektně vidět svůj odraz, i když jen před okamžikem byl jeho odraz jen hrubý a trochu rozmazaný. Teď dokonce jeho odraz zmizel úplně a sklo najednou vypadalo spíš jako voda, ne, ne voda, něco jiného, něco živého. 

Castiel se zmateně odtáhl a potřásl hlavou. Ne, to byl nesmysl. Sklo nemohlo být živé, napadlo ho, a on se znovu podíval na zrcadlo, které držel. 

Úplně normální zrcadlo. Hodně staré, trochu zaprášené, ale jinak zrcadlo jako každé jiné. Něco se mu asi muselo zdát. 

Castiel zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu a přejel prsty po hladké ploše. 


End file.
